Even the darkest night will end
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Eine Javert/Valjean-Afterlife-Story. Himmel und Hölle sind nicht so, wie man sie sich vorstellt. Vielleicht ein wenig slashy, etwas blasphemisch und mit mehr als einem Hauch von crack fic versehen…
1. Chapter 1

**Even the darkest night will end**

von Michelle Mercy

_Eine Javert/Valjean-Afterlife-Story. __Himmel und Hölle sind nicht so, wie man sie sich vorstellt. Vielleicht ein wenig slashy, etwas blasphemisch und mit mehr als einem Hauch von crack fic versehen…_

_Die Jungs und ihre Umgebung gehören Hugo, auch wenn ich noch soviel mit ihnen herumspiele (Wäh!)._

_Die Advokatin des Teufels und ihre natürliche Umgebung sind mein Eigentum und entstammen dem _

„_Wahrhaft teuflisch"-Universum!_

1. Kapitel

Javert fiel. Er spürte, wie das kalte Wasser über ihm zusammenschlug, wie er im Wasser tiefer sank. Selbst, als er merkte, daß Wasser in seine Lungen strömte, und der reißende Fluß ihn gegen den Pfeiler der Brücke warf, von der er gesprungen war, hatte er weiterhin das Gefühl zu fallen, immer tiefer, als gebe es keinen Boden, auf dem er aufschlagen konnte. Er hatte längst die Orientierung verloren, als sein Fall nach scheinbaren Ewigkeiten aufgehalten wurde.

Javert blickte sich um. Das Wasser, das ihn umgeben hatte, war verschwunden. Stattdessen schien er in der Luft zu hängen, ohne daß er durch irgend etwas gehalten wurde. Um ihn herum war alles einfarbig grau, keine andere Farbe bot dem Auge einen Kontrast.

Auch ein weniger scharfsinniger Verstand als Javerts wäre schnell zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß er tot sein mußte. Die Frage, die sich daraus ergab, war allerdings: Wo befand er sich? Im Himmel? Mehr als unwahrscheinlich, ob dessen, was er gerade getan hatte, und außerdem wohl kaum mit der Umgebung in Einklang zu bringen. Im Fegefeuer? Dafür fehlte es eindeutig an Feuer. In der Hölle? Das bestrafte diese Institution offenbar durch Eintönigkeit und Langeweile.

„Ist hier jemand?" fragte Javert versuchsweise, hörte jedoch nur seine eigene Stimme, die von den Wänden als Echo zurückgeworfen wurde.

XXX

Nicht weit entfernt saßen sich in einem Zimmer ein Mann, der in strahlendes Weiß gekleidet war, und eine Frau in einem rot-schwarzen Kostüm gegenüber. Zwischen ihnen befand sich ein Tisch, und auf dem Tisch lag genau in der Mitte ein flammendes Schwert.

„Und Ihr seid sicher, daß Euer Boß keinen Anspruch auf ihn erhebt?" fragte der Mann.

Die Frau seufzte. „Seine boshafte Schwefeligkeit läßt Eurem alten Mann versichern, daß wir nicht interessiert sind."

„Aber wir sind auch nicht zuständig. Er ist ein Selbstmörder." Der Mann bekreuzigte sich, woraufhin die Frau ein leises Knurren ausstieß.

„Er war Zeit seines Lebens ein treuer und braver Diener der irdischen Gesetze." Die Frau wirkte, als habe sie heftige Schmerzen bei diesem Gedanken,

„Er hat einem guten Menschen Jahrzehnte seines Lebens gestohlen."

„Er hat diesen Mann gehen lassen, obwohl es gegen alles verstieß, woran er glaubte."

„Es sieht nicht so aus, daß wir uns einig werden, oder?"

„Nein."

„Dann bleibt nur eines zu tun."

„Wir werden den gemeinsamen Gerichtshof von Himmel und Hölle bemühen müssen", bestätigte die Frau.

XXX

Javert hing noch immer in der Luft und wußte nicht, was er tun sollte. Die ewigen Qualen der Hölle, zumindest wie er sie sich vorstellte, wären diesem Nichts mit Sicherheit vorzuziehen gewesen.

Plötzlich veränderte sich die Farbe. Rechts von ihm erhellte sich das Grau solange, bis die Wände ein strahlendes Weiß angenommen hatten, während es auf der linken Seite sich langsam zu düsterem Schwarz wandelte.

Javert begann, sich wieder nach unten zu bewegen, diesmal jedoch nicht im freien Fall, sondern eher schwebend. Auf einmal fühlte er festen Boden unter den Füßen.

„Es tritt zusammen der gemeinsame Gerichtshof von Himmel und Hölle", donnerte eine unsichtbare Stimme durch den Raum.

Ein Gericht? Javert runzelte die Stirn. Das Jenseits begann mit einem Gerichtsverfahren? Erwartete man von ihm etwa, daß er sich für sein Leben rechtfertigte?

Auf der weißen Seite fuhr plötzlich eine Bank mit zwölf weißgekleideten Engeln herum, die tatsächlich sogar Flügel hatten. Die Gesichter einiger von ihnen kamen Javert vage bekannt vor; es dauerte eine Weile, bis er feststellte, wo er die Gesichter schon gesehen hatte: auf Heiligendarstellungen in Kirchen.

Auf der schwarzen Seite fuhr ebenfalls eine Bank herein, auf der zwölf düstere Gestalten hockten, denen Javert – übrigens durchaus zu Recht – jedes Verbrechen zutraute.

Die beiden Bänke blieben in einem Abstand von einem Meter voneinander entfernt stehen.

Hinter Javert waren Schritte zu hören. Er wandte sich um. Nebeneinander, jedoch jeder auf der seiner Kleidung entsprechenden Seite, traten ein hochgewachsener, weißgekleideter Mann mit schönen, aber strengen Gesichtszügen und einem flammenden Schwert in Händen, und eine schlanke, attraktive Frau in schwarz-rotem Kostüm, dessen Rock nach Javerts Auffassung anstößig viel Bein sehen ließ, in den Saal.

„Erzengel Michael für den Himmel", sagte der Mann in Richtung der Bänke.

„Die Advokatin des Teufels, es dürfte klar sein, für welche Seite", erklärte die Frau sarkastisch ebenfalls in Richtung der Bänke.

Javert war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er verwirrender fand: daß sich ein Erzengel mit ihm beschäftigte, oder daß der Teufel einen weiblichen Advokaten hatten. Überhaupt, ein Gerichtsverfahren mit welchem Inhalt fand hier statt? Er war von eigener Hand gestorben, worüber sollte man da noch verhandeln?

„Das Verfahren ist eröffnet", verkündete die unsichtbare Stimme. „Möge der Himmel seine Argumente vortragen."

Der Erzengel trat vor. „Wir wollen ihn nicht", sagte er in scharfem Ton. „Er ist ein Selbstmörder. Das allein reicht schon, ihm die Aufnahme in die Schar der Engel zu verweigern. Doch dazu hat er es geschafft, in seinem ganzen Leben bis zu der Nacht seines Todes niemals Barmherzigkeit walten zu lassen. Er war kalt, herzlos und hat sein Leben damit vergeudet, einen Mann zu jagen, der ein sehr guter Mensch ist, weil er ihn, wie er alle Menschen beurteilt, nach dem beurteilte, was er war, nicht, was er ist. Er ist nicht in der Lage zu vergeben und zu verzeihen. Er gehört nicht zu uns. Er muß zur Hölle fahren."

Javert konnte dem Erzengel nur zustimmen. Es war alles richtig, was dieser gesagt hatte. Weswegen war er dann hier? Man hätte ihn doch gleich in die ewige Verdammnis schicken können, anstatt diese überflüssige Theatralik aufzuführen.

„Wir hören jetzt die Vertreterin der Hölle", verkündete die Stimme.

Die Advokatin des Teufels trat vor. Sie blickte einen kurzen Moment zu Boden, als müsse sie sich konzentrieren, oder suchte sie tatsächlich nur nach Worten?

Wie konnte man auch eine Frau auf eine solche Position setzen?" fragte sich Javert. Frauen waren doch zu einer so verantwortungsvollen Aufgabe gar nicht fähig, sondern viel zu emotional.

Des Teufels Advokatin hob den Kopf und blickte die Bänke an. „Ich bin selten in einem Fall so ratlos gewesen wie in diesem", begann sie. „Alles, was mein Kollege gesagt hat, ist wahr. Allerdings ist genauso wahr, daß dieser Mann nicht in die Hölle gehört. Er hat in seinem ganzen Leben daran geglaubt, das Gesetz zu achten und auszuführen. Er hat bis zur Nacht seines Todes niemals auch nur daran gedacht, ein einziges Gesetz zu brechen. Und als er es dann doch tat, geschah es, um den Mann zu schützen, den er solange verfolgt hatte. Ich muß die Frage stellen, was die Hölle mit so einem Menschen anfangen soll. Aber ich sehe natürlich auch, daß ich seinen Freitod nicht hinweg diskutieren kann. Ich will nicht versuchen, ihn als geistig umnachtet darzustellen, was nicht schwer, aber nicht angemessen wäre."

Javert mußte darüber nachdenken, ob er seine Meinung über Frauen in wichtigen Ämtern vielleicht revidieren sollte. Alles, was diese Frau äußerte, hatte Hand und Fuß. Er wünschte nur, daß sie endlich zum Ende kommen würde. Er begann, ungeduldig zu werden.

„Ich weiß, daß Sie, meine Herrschaften, ihn nicht in der Hölle wollen", wandte sich die Advokatin an die Bank auf der schwarzen Seite und drehte sich dann zur Bank auf der weißen Seite. „Deswegen spreche ich vor allem zu Ihnen. Der Himmel hat immer einen Hang zum Verzeihen und dem Wunsch, zweite Chancen zu gewähren, gehabt. Und um nichts weiter, als um eine zweite Chance bitte ich für ihn. Ich will nicht, daß Sie ihn in den Himmel aufsteigen lassen. Ich möchte, daß Sie darüber erst in einem Jahr entscheiden. Stellen Sie ihn solange unter Bewährung."

„Was?" stießen Javert und der Erzengel gleichermaßen entsetzt hervor.

„Ich soll Bewährung bekommen?" Der Gedanke war derartig absurd, daß Javert nicht wußte, ob er darüber lachen oder vor Wut explodieren sollte. Nach einem Leben nur zwischen der Frage, ob jemand nach dem oder gegen das Gesetz handelte, war ein solcher Antrag, ihn weder Himmel, noch Hölle zuzuordnen, geradezu grotesk. Wie konnte er eine solche Existenz dazwischen führen?

„Ich erwarte Ihre Entscheidung", verlangte die körperlose Stimme. Jede der Gestalten auf den Bänken trat nacheinander vor und warf eine Kugel in einen großen Becher, der auf einmal zwischen den Bänken aufgetaucht war. Jeder hatte zwei Kugel, eine weiße und eine schwarze. Mit der weißen Kugel folgte der Juror dem Antrag des Erzengels, mit der schwarzen Kugel dem der Advokatin.

Als alle vierundzwanzig Kugeln in dem Becher waren, versank dieser im Boden. Nach etwa zehn Sekunden meldete sich die körperlose Stimme zu Wort. „Es liegen siebzehn schwarze und sieben weiße Kugeln vor."

Die Advokatin konnte sich ein leises „Ja!" nicht verkneifen, während es dem Erzengel nur mit Mühe gelang, einen Fluch zu unterdrücken, der sein Seelenheil in ernste Gefahr hätte bringen können.

Javert starrte wütend und ein Stückweit verzweifelt ins Leere.

„Damit wurde dem Antrag der Hölle gefolgt", fuhr die Stimme fort. „Wir treffen uns heute in einem Jahr wieder und werden sehen, wie er sich bewährt hat. Ich erlege es der Hölle auf, für eine angemessene Beschäftigung zu sorgen. Die Verhandlung ist geschlossen."

Mit lautem Getöse setzten sich die Bänke wieder in Bewegung.

Der Erzengel hatte sich noch immer nicht beruhigt. „Das… das war ein ganz mieser Trick."

„Danke", antwortete die Advokatin und strahlte.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel

Javert hatte das Gefühl, schon seit Stunden die Wände des Raumes anzustarren, in dem er sich befand. Er war sich nicht sicher, was dieser Raum eigentlich darstellte, eine Zelle oder ein Quartier. Der Raum war grau eingerichtet, karg, aber zweckmäßig, und er hatte weder eine Tür noch Fenster. Immerhin gab es einen, wenn auch mehr zweckmäßigen als bequemen Sessel.

Noch immer kochte Javert vor Wut. Was hatte sich dieses Weib dabei gedacht, ihn ein Jahr unter Bewährung zu stellen? Er und Bewährung, das war doch lächerlich, albern, völlig sinnlos. Bewährung war etwas für Leute wie Valjean, die sie dann brechen konnten, doch nicht für ihn!

Und überhaupt, was hatte Valjean schon wieder in seinen Gedanken zu suchen? Wenigstens im Tod hätte er gerne seine Ruhe vor ihm!

Nein, das stimmte nicht wirklich, gestand Javert sich ein. Eigentlich, und dieses Bedürfnis brachte ihn mehr durcheinander als alles andere, was geschehen war, hätte er gerne mit Valjean gesprochen. Niemand sonst könnte wahrscheinlich besser verstehen, was ihm widerfahren war.

„Verdammt!" Es war unmöglich, den Fluch zu unterdrücken.

„Ich würde an Ihrer Stelle das Fluchen unterlassen, sagte die Advokatin und trat mitten durch die Wand in den Raum. „Ansonsten könnte das Gericht noch auf die Idee kommen, Ihre Bewährung zu widerrufen."

„Sie… Sie haben mir das eingebrockt", knurrte Javert.

„Das kann ich schwer leugnen." Die Advokatin lächelte, übrigens nicht im mindesten schuldbewußt.

„Ist das eine besondere Form der Höllenqual, mich in Ungewißheit zu lassen? Ich habe mich umgebracht, mein Leben war ein einziger Irrtum, das sollte für die Hölle reichen. Stattdessen stellen Sie mich unter Bewährung!"

„Sie haben mein Plädoyer gehört, M. l'Inspecteur. Ich habe jedes Wort so gemeint. Ich gebe Ihnen einen guten Rat. Nutzen Sie die Chance, sich für den Himmel zu bewähren, denn glauben Sie mir, wenn Sie zur Hölle fahren müssen, wird das unschön für alle Beteiligten. Für Sie, für meinen Chef und vor allem für mich, die meinem Chef das erklären müßte."

Javert schnaubte nur verächtlich.

„Zum Teufel – Verzeihung, Chef – Javert, ein Mann mit Ihren Talenten als simpler Kohleschaufler, das wäre glatte Verschwendung. Sie sind prädestiniert für Aufgaben, die nur da oben vergeben werden. Sie wären ein idealer Schutzengel. Der Himmel ist nur wieder einmal viel zu borniert, das einzusehen. Wir können Ihnen keinen Job bieten; was sollten wir mit einem Polizisten? Einem unbestechlichen Polizisten zumal?"

„Hhm", machte Javert. Idiotischerweise machte es Sinn, was diese Frau erklärte, auch wenn der Sinn etwas verdreht war. „Und was werde ich Ihrer Meinung nach tun während meiner Bewährung? Oder muß ich ein Jahr hier herumsitzen?"

„Herr der Hölle, nein, ich dachte, wir lassen Sie erst einmal als Todesengel arbeiten."

„Todesengel?" Javert war nicht sicher, ob er erstens richtig verstanden hatte, und zweitens was ihm an diesem Wort am wenigsten behagte, Tod, Engel oder beides zusammen.

„Ja, die Todesengel befinden sich zwischen Himmel und Hölle, betreten jedoch keines von beiden. Sie geleiten die Seelen der Verstorbenen vor das Tor zum Paradies oder das Tor zur Hölle."

„Das klingt nicht sehr… anspruchsvoll", wandte Javert ein. „Irgendeinen Menschen zu begleiten, dürfte kaum etwas sein, wobei ich mich bewähren kann."

„Wir werden sehen", erwiderte die Advokatin wissend.

XXX

Javert hatte vollkommen das Zeitgefühl verloren. Er hätte nicht sagen können, ob er in diesem merkwürdigen Zwischenreich sich nur wenigen Stunden aufhielt oder gar schon Tage. Er schlief nicht, er aß und trank nicht, denn das haben die Toten nicht nötig. So gab es nichts, woran er die Zeit, die verging in diesem grauen Zimmer, hätte berechnen können.

Zur Ablenkung standen ihm lediglich drei Bücher zur Verfügung: die Bibel, Dantes „Inferno" und der „Leitfaden für Todesengel". Javert haderte zwar noch immer mit dem Gedanken, daß man ausgerechnet ihm Bewährung auferlegt hatte, doch da er gewohnt war, seine Pflichten ernst zu nehmen, hatte er das letztere Buch gründlich studiert.

Er hatte gelernt, daß er keine materielle Gestalt auf der Erde haben würde, also nichts berühren konnte, und nur Menschen, die dem Tode nahe waren, ihn sehen und hören konnten. Er wußte jetzt auch, daß er eine Liste erhalten würde, auf der die Namen der Sterbenden und ihr Aufenthaltsort verzeichnet waren sowie ein Pfeil nach oben oder unten, der zeigen würde, ob der Tote vor dem Tor zum Himmel oder zur Hölle abzuliefern sei. Er hatte sogar eine Antwort auf die Frage gefunden, weswegen er selbst keinen Todesengel gesehen hatte, denn Selbstmörder entschieden den Zeitpunkt ihres Todes selbst, so daß die Todesengelabteilung sich hierauf nicht vorbereiten und einen Mitarbeiter vorbeischicken konnte.

Javert hätte eine Menge dafür gegeben, daß man ihm endlich eine Aufgabe zuteilte. Die Langeweile hätte tödlich sein können, wäre er nicht bereits tot gewesen.

Als er diesen Gedanken schätzungsweise zum dreizehnten Male hatte, öffnete sich eine Tür mitten in der Wand. Javert nahm dies durchaus nicht ohne ein Gefühl der Dankbarkeit als Einladung und trat hindurch. Er gelangte in einen Raum, dessen eine Wand vollständig mit Akten verdeckt war, die sich dort stapelten. Die andere Wand war – welche Überraschung! – grau, ein Kleiderständer stand dort, und vor dem Kleiderständer stand mit dem Rücken zu Javert ein Mann.

„Kommen Sie nur herein, es besteht kein Grund zur Schüchternheit", sagte der Mann. „Ich denke, Größe 6 dürfte es bei Ihnen tun."

„Größe 6?" Javert kam langsam zu der Überzeugung, daß das Jenseits vielleicht nichts weiter als ein absurder Albtraum war.

„Die Flügel"; antwortete der Mann und drehte sich um. „Ich grüße Sie, M. l'Inspecteur."

Javert starrte den Mann an. „Ich kenne Sie, Sie waren auf der Barrikade. Ihr Name ist… Grantaire."

„Ich bin beeindruckt, daß Sie sich an mich erinnern." Grantaire verbeugte sich spöttisch.

„Was tun Sie hier?" Javert hoffte überaus inständig, daß nicht auch noch der Rest dieser unreifen Schuljungenaufrührer auftauchen würde.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus? Kartoffeln ernten?" Grantaire nahm ein paar schwarze Flügel vom Kleiderständer herunter. „Ich arbeite hier."

„Als was?"

„Ich assistiere fünf Todesengeln, sorge dafür, daß sie ihre Einsatzbefehle erhalten, statte sie aus." Grantaire reichte Javert die Flügel. „Das sind Ihre."

„Nur über meine Leiche."

Statt einer Antwort blickte Grantaire nur sehr ironisch zu Javert herüber, der mit einer ärgerlichen Bewegung die Flügel an sich riß.

„Und wieso hier?" Javert hatte nicht die Absicht, die Flügel anzulegen. „Ich meine, sollten Sie nicht in der Hölle schmoren? Bewaffneter Aufstand, meine Hinrichtung gutgeheißen, quasi Selbstmord begangen, indem Sie sich freiwillig vor ein Erschießungskommando stellten, keinen einzigen nüchternen Moment in den vergangenen Jahren erlebt…"

„Ja, und genau hier liegt das Problem. Natürlich sollte ich in die Hölle, aber man läßt mich nicht hinein." Grantaire begann, zwischen den Akten zu wühlen. „Sie sagen, meine Seele habe soviel Alkohol getankt, daß es im Höllenfeuer zu einer Explosion kommen würde. Sie lassen mich erst hinein, wenn der Alkohol abgebaut ist. Ah, hier haben wir es." Er zog etwas zwischen den Akten hervor. „Allerdings wird das noch eine Weile dauern. Jemand versorgt mich jeden Morgen mit einer Flasche Absinth. Ich glaube, diese Advokatin schickt mir die, weil sie eine Schwäche für mich hat."

Das konnte sich Javert nicht wirklich vorstellen, doch er beschloß, hierauf nicht weiter einzugehen. „Was habe ich jetzt zu tun?"

„Also hier ist die Liste mit den Neuzugängen und dahinten der Ausgang." Grantaire überreichte mit einer Hand das Papier, welches er hervorgekramt hatte, und deutete mit der anderen Hand zur hinteren Seite des Zimmers auf eine Tür. „Ich würde an Ihrer Stelle wirklich lieber die Flügel anlegen. Es erleichtert das Betreten der Erde ungemein."

„Unsinn", Javert war nicht der Meinung, daß er sich derart lächerlich machen wollte, indem er diese albernen Federn auf seinen Rücken schnallte, „was können Sie schon wissen? Wieviel länger sind Sie denn schon tot als ich? Dreizehn Stunden?" Mit entschlossenen Schritten ging Javert auf die Tür zu, ließ den Bügel mit den Flügeln einfach fallen und überschritt die Schwelle, um festzustellen, daß sich dahinter nur Luft befand, und von festem Boden keine Spur zu entdecken war.

„Vielleicht hätte ich ihm sagen sollen, daß er die zwei Monate auf seinen ersten Einsatz gewartet hat, die ich schon hier arbeite?" fragte Grantaire sich selbst und füge hinzu, als er sah, daß die Flügel ein Eigenleben entwickelt hatte und hinter Javert her flatterten: „Och, nö."

XXX

Javert fiel – schon wieder. In dem Augenblick, in dem er den Schritt durch die Tür gemacht hatte, waren ihm zwei Erkenntnisse gekommen. Erstens war der Ratschlag mit den Flügeln vielleicht doch nicht so albern gewesen, und zweitens würde sein Fall diesmal wohl nicht gestoppt werden, denn sonst wären die Flügel kaum vonnöten gewesen.

Javert bereitete sich innerlich auf den Aufschlag vor; auch wenn er bereits tot war, würde es sicherlich nicht angenehm sein, ungebremst auf der Erde aufzuprallen.

Plötzlich hörte er ein leises fragendes „Tschirp?" neben sich. Direkt auf Höhe seines Oberarmes flatterten die Flügel und schienen zu fragen, ob sie irgendwie behilflich sein könnten.

Resigniert griff Javert danach, drückte sie gegen seinen Rücken und bemerkte, wie sein Sturz sich verlangsamte, je mehr die Flügel sich bewegten. Ganz langsam schwebte er zu Boden.

Er blickte sich um. Er war in Paris, es war ein später Nachmittag im Sommer, und er befand sich offenbar auf der Ile de Cité.

Er zog die Liste hervor, stellte fest, daß die erste Person am anderen Ende der Stadt wohnen sollte und wollte sich gerade zu Fuß auf den Weg machen, als er versuchsweise an sein Ziel dachte. Ohne zu zögern und mit einem fröhlichen „Tschirp", erhoben sich die Flügel mit ihm in die Lüfte, um ihn zu seinem Ziel zu bringen.

_AN: Ich habe es geschafft, endlich! Grantaire in einer meiner Stories!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel

Javert hatte in jeder Position, die er jemals inne gehabt hatte, immer seine Pflicht getan. Genau dies tat er nun auch als Todesengel. Grundsätzlich war die Tätigkeit nicht besonders anspruchsvoll oder zeitaufwendig. Er erhielt seine Liste, arbeitete sie ab und hatte dann den Rest des Tages zur Verfügung; er wußte nur nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte.

In den ersten Tagen hatte er vor allem alte Menschen, die ihr Leben hinter sich hatten, zum jeweiligen Tor geleitet. Es war leicht, sie aufzufordern, ihn zu begleiten, auch wenn Grantaire schon mehrfach sarkastisch bemerkt hatte, daß Javerts Aufforderung eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit einer Verhaftung aufwies.

Schwieriger waren da schon die Menschen, die sich wehrten, die tobten und schrieen, weil sie nicht sterben wollten. Javert fühlte sich dann tatsächlich daran erinnert, wie er jemanden verhaftet hatte, der Widerstand leistete.

Am schwierigsten waren allerdings die Kinder. Sie folgten ihm so voller Vertrauen, ohne zu wissen, wohin sie geführt wurden. Javert hatte nichts für Kinder übrig, doch irgendwie machte ihm dieser Teil seiner Aufgabe zu schaffen, wenn er wieder einmal ein Kind, das durch Krankheit oder Elend viel zu reif und erwachsen wirkte, holen mußte. Ein Tag, an dem kein Kind auf der Liste stand, versprach meist ein guter Tag zu werden.

Zur Überbrückung der Wartezeiten bis zum nächsten Auftrag hatte Javert es sich angewöhnt, durch Paris zu streifen. Das war immer noch besser, als in seiner grauen Zelle herumzusitzen oder sich mit dem ebenso scharfzüngigen wie ständig alkoholisierten Grantaire zu streiten.

Gelegentlich riskierte er dabei einen Blick auf die Brücke oder sogar von der Brücke, von der er gesprungen war. Er war noch immer der Meinung, daß es grundsätzlich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, auch wenn in seiner Vorstellung vom Jenseits keine Advokatinnen, betrunkene tote Studenten und tschirpende Flügel vorgekommen waren.

Es war einer dieser faulen Tage, als er wieder einmal an der Brüstung stand und in die Tiefe blickte.

„Wissen Sie, jedes Mal, wenn ich diese Brücke überquere, fühle ich mich schuldig", murmelte plötzlich eine nur zu bekannte Stimme direkt neben Javert.

Dieser fuhr zusammen und starrte den Besitzer der Stimme entgeistert an. Er war nicht sicher, was ihn am meisten durcheinander brachte: daß Valjean neben ihm stand, daß er offenbar mit ihm sprach und ihn damit wohl sah, oder daß dies gerade auf dieser Brücke geschah.

„Ich bin ein alberner alter Mann", fuhr Valjean fort, „rede hier mit mir selbst und gebe vor, Sie könnten mich hören."

Javert atmete hörbar aus, obwohl er gar nicht atmen mußte. Valjean nahm ihn gar nicht wahr, er führte Selbstgespräche, und es war Javert unangenehm, daß er diese auch noch mitanhören mußte und offenbar erschreckenderweise deren Thema war. Er betrachtete Valjean genauer. Dieser war seit dem Abend, an dessen Ende Javert gestorben war, in wenigen Monaten gealtert und sah jetzt fast so alt aus, wie er war.

„Ich werde mir nie verzeihen, daß ich Ihnen nicht nachgegangen bin"; erklärte Valjean der Seine.

„Ach, Valjean", Javert seufzte leise. Er war sich nie bewußt gewesen, was sein Selbstmord in jemandem mit so ausgeprägten Schuldgefühlen wie Valjean auslösen mußte.

Valjean wandte sich ab und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Javert sah ihm nach. Die Art, wie Valjean sich bewegte, hatte nicht mehr allzuviel Ähnlichkeit mit dem Schritt, nach dem Javert jahrelang Ausschau gehalten hatte. Der Rücken wirkte gebeugter, und das leichte Nachziehen des Beines war jetzt deutlicher zu sehen. Es waren Zeichen, die Javert nicht wirklich gefielen.

XXX

War Javert bisher ziellos durch Paris geflogen zwischen seinen Aufträgen, so hatte er nunmehr ein Ziel, auch wenn er dies nicht zugegeben hätte. Es war leichter vorzugeben, daß seine tschirpenden Flügel ihn mehr zufällig in unregelmäßigen Abständen in die Nähe der Rue de l'Homme-Armé führten.

Gut, es war schon schwieriger, einen unverfänglichen Grund dafür zu finden, wieso er nach einer Weile begann, Valjean auf dessen Wegen zu begleiten. Javert redete sich ein, es handele sich um reines Interesse zu erfahren, was wohl aus seinem alten Kontrahenten werden mochte. Lieber hätte er sich noch ein paar Dutzend Male von der Brücke gestürzt als zuzugeben, daß er sich Sorgen machte.

Es erschreckte ihn, daß Valjean auf eine Weise immer mehr verfiel, der man praktisch zusehen konnte. Niemals hatte er Valjean anders als stark und ungebrochen erlebt, und jetzt schienen von Tag zu Tag weniger dieser Eigenschaften vorhanden zu sein.

Diese Entwicklung ließ Javert ratlos zurück, und in seiner Ratlosigkeit ging er einen mehr als ungewohnten Weg. Er begann, während er Valjean begleitete, zu reden. Er sprach über Dinge, die er noch niemals jemandem erzählt hatte. Es nahm dem Ganzen natürlich ein bißchen die Wirkung, daß ihn Valjean nicht hören konnte.

Grantaire kommentierte diese Entwicklung mit einem beißenden Kommentar über alte Männer, die durch eine Stadt liefen und sinnloses Zeug brabbelten, was Javert mit einer garstigen Bemerkung über ständig volltrunkene Studenten konterte, die sogar ihren angebeteten Anführer in der Schlacht im Stich ließen, woraufhin Grantaire in Tränen ausbrach und sich aufs Neue betrank.

Nein, Javerts Leben nach dem Tode war nicht leicht, wie er am nächsten Tag Valjean erklärte, ungeachtet der Tatsache, daß dieser ihn nicht wahrnahm. „Wissen Sie, Valjean, ich verstehe langsam, wie Ihnen zumute gewesen sein muß", sagte Javert, während er unsichtbar neben dem alten Mann herging. „Bewährung ist großer Mist, das habe ich ja schon immer gewußt, aber aus den falschen Gründen. Man ist frei und gleichzeitig unfrei. Ich meine, vermutlich habe ich allein dadurch, daß ich diesem verteufelten Säufer gesagt habe, was er ist, wieder ein paar Minuspunkte auf meinem Konto angesammelt. Also werde ich vermutlich zur Hölle fahren. Nicht, daß ich das nicht erwartet hätte, ich bin schließlich ein Selbstmörder und außer in Ihrem außergewöhnlichen Fall glaube ich nicht daran, daß sich Menschen ändern können, aber gerade deswegen ist es eigentlich übertriebene Quälerei, wenn man ständig aufpassen muß, was man sagt oder tut." Sie gingen durch die Straßen, wo noch einige Leute damit beschäftigt waren, die letzten Reste der mardi gras-Feierlichkeiten zu beseitigen. „Ich kann da fast verstehen, warum Sie damals davongelaufen sind. Apropos davonlaufen… Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?"

Erwartungsgemäß antwortete Valjean nicht, da er gar nicht wußte, daß ihn jemand begleitete. Allerdings war eine Antwort auch nicht notwendig, denn sie standen vor dem Haus in der Rue des Filles-du-Calvaire.

Javert stöhnte leise. Eine familiäre Szene mit Valjean und seinem Töchterchen war nicht nach seinem Geschmack. Er wollte sich gerade in die Lüfte erheben, da verweigerten die Flügel ihm mit einem energischen „Tschirp!" den Dienst.

„Was ist?" fragte Javert ärgerlich und versuchte, den Kopf soweit zu drehen, daß er die rebellierenden Flügel auf seinem Rücken sehen konnte.

Statt einer Antwort schoben ihn die Flügel geradezu hinter Valjean ins Haus. Großartig, dachte Javert. Jetzt ließ er sich schon von ein paar Flügeln herumkommandieren…

Resignierend folgte er Valjean und wünschte schon Sekunden später, er hätte dies nicht getan. Was ihm zu seinem Ärger noch fehlte, war Zeuge dabei zu werden, wie Valjean diesem dummen kleinen Baron, der jetzt mit Cosette verheiratet war, gestand, wer er war. Javert war versucht, „Laß das sein, du Schwachkopf!" zu rufen, unterließ es jedoch aufgrund der offenkundigen Sinnlosigkeit.

Er versuchte, sich so unauffällig wie möglich aus dem Zimmer zu entfernen; unauffällig nicht gegenüber Valjean und Marius, weil unauffälliger als unsichtbar und unhörbar war kaum möglich, sondern gegenüber den Flügeln, die dies allerdings merkten. Eine Ansammlung von zornigem Getschirpe und Sich-gegen-das-Verlassen-des-Zimmers-Sperren überzeugte Javert, noch etwas abzuwarten, da die Flügel über erstaunlich große Kräfte verfügten.

Er kam auf diese Weise nicht umhin, die gesamte Unterhaltung mit anzuhören. Hätte er die Fähigkeit besessen, Valjeans Redefluß zu stoppen, er hätte es getan. Warum mußte dieser Mann unbedingt ein Geständnis ablegen? Jetzt, wo alles in Ordnung war, wo er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sicher war? Er selbst hatte sich umgebracht, und nun lief Valjean herum und erzählte plötzlich diesem Welpen alles? Unglaublich!

Hilflos hörte Javert der Reaktion Marius' zu und wünschte einen kurzen Moment, er hätte ihn einfach in die Seine gekippt, anstatt ihn in seinen Wagen zu heben.

Die Flügel besaßen nicht sein Maß an Selbstbeherrschung. Sie lösten sich von Javerts Rücken und flatterten ärgerlich und sehr laut tschirpend um Marius herum, der noch Tage später ein merkwürdiges Klingeln in den Ohren hatte, dessen Herkunft er sich nicht erklären konnte.

Endlich hatten die Flügel ein Einsehen und erlaubten Javert, das Haus zu verlassen. Ohne einen weiteren Aufenthalt einzulegen, kehrte Javert in seine graue Wohnstatt zurück. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, weswegen er sich nicht verteidigt hat", sagte er zu niemandem Speziellen, als er Grantaires Büro durchquerte. „Er hätte ihm doch wenigstens sagen können, daß er Madeleine war."

Da niemand außer Grantaire anwesend war, gab dieser eine Antwort, auch wenn Javert nicht wirklich eine erwartet hatte. „Sie sprechen von dem Mann, der Sie auf der Barrikade nicht erschossen hat, obwohl er Sie schon lange vorher kannte und allein deswegen mit Sicherheit einen Grund gehabt hätte, abzudrücken."

Javert warf Grantaire einen wütenden Blick zu und wäre türenknallend in seinem Zimmer verschwunden, wenn sein Zimmer denn eine Tür gehabt hätte, die man hätte knallen können.

XXX

Javert versuchte, so weiterzumachen, wie er es bisher getan hatte, doch es fiel ihm schwer. Er konnte dem Verfall Valjeans geradezu zusehen, wie dieser von Tag zu Tag körperlich schwächer wurde und auch geistig abzubauen begann. Es war, als würde das Leben förmlich aus Valjean herausgesogen, als habe die Trennung von seiner Tochter jeden Willen zu leben, erlöschen lassen.

Javert kannte diese Zeichen, doch er wußte nicht, was er tun sollte. Er konnte mit keiner der beteiligten Personen Kontakt aufnehmen. Doch irgendwie mußte er doch Marius mitteilen, daß Valjean Madeleines Vermögen nicht gestohlen, sondern selbst erwirtschaftet hatte, und daß Valjean Marius' Leben gerettet hatte. Die Vorstellung, daß Valjean ohne die tröstende Anwesenheit seiner Tochter starb, war nicht richtig.

Javert hatte bei nochmaliger Lektüre des „Leitfadens für Todesengel" festgestellt, daß es für ihn möglich war, Menschen Träume zu schicken. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, mit einem Menschen vor dessen Tod Kontakt aufnehmen zu können. Für einige Stunden erwog Javert den Gedanken, Marius oder Cosette einen Traum zu schicken, der die Wahrheit enthüllen würde. Nur würde das zu nichts führen, denn wer hielt schon einen Traum für die Wahrheit? Nein, er mußte einen anderen Weg finden.

An einem der ersten warmen Tage des Jahres 1833 streifte Javert erneut durch Paris. Er hatte Valjean ein Stück des Weges, den dieser zurückgelegt hatte, begleitet, doch es war nur ein kurzes Treffen gewesen, denn die Wege, die Valjean nunmehr ging, wurden von Tag zu Tag kürzer.

Mitten in einer größeren Menschengruppe entdeckte Javert auf einmal ein bekanntes Gesicht. Er hatte diesen Mann mehrfach verhaftet, zuletzt im Haus Gorbeau, und in jener schicksalhaften Nacht hatte er vergeblich auf ein Erscheinen dieses Mannes an der Pont d'Iena gewartet: Theardier!

Das verächtliche Schnaufen, das Javert eigentlich schon aus Gewohnheit ausstoßen wollte, wich auf einmal einer Idee. Was wäre, wenn er im Gehirn dieser verkommenden Kreatur durch Träume die Idee wecken würde, Marius erpressen zu wollen, und ihm dabei die Wahrheit über die Kanalisation und M. Madeleine enthüllte?

Der Gedanke war gleichzeitig verrückt, genial und verzweifelt, und je länger Javert darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihm, daß er ihn in die Tat umsetzen würde.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Kapitel

„Nein", sagte Javert und starrte auf die Liste in seiner Hand. „Das kann ich unmöglich tun." Er hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch niemals einen Befehl verweigert, aber jetzt mußte er es tun. „Das muß jemand anders machen."

„So leid es mir tut", erwiderte Grantaire und sah dabei nicht sonderlich bedauernd aus, „ich mache die Listen nicht, ich händige sie nur aus."

„Ich werde die Advokatin bitten, mir diesen Auftrag zu erlassen." Javert hatte noch nicht einmal die Augen von der Liste genommen, auf der nur ein einziger Name stand.

„Selbst wenn sie wollte, könnte sie es nicht ändern. Der Tod stellt die Listen auf, und der Tod ist unbestechlich." Grantaire zuckte die Achseln. „Versuchen Sie es doch so zu betrachten: es ist sicherlich angenehmer, wenn man statt von einem Fremden von einem Freund abgeholt wird."

Für einen Moment lang fassungslos löste Javert seinen Blick von dem Namen auf der Liste und funkelte Grantaire an. „Wie kommen Sie darauf, daß Jean Valjean ein Freund wäre?"

„Wenn er kein Freund ist, verbringen Sie aber ziemlich viel Zeit in seiner Gegenwart", bemerkte Grantaire. „Und Sie haben dafür gesorgt, daß dieser Thenardier diesen liebeskranken Welpen zu erpressen versucht, damit Marius die Wahrheit über seinen Schwiegervater erfährt. Soetwas tun nur Freunde füreinander."

Javert wurde bleich.

XXX

Valjean lag auf seinem Bett. Er war überglücklich, daß Cosette zu ihm zurückgekehrt war, und daß Marius die Wahrheit kannte, wie auch immer er sie herausgefunden haben mochte. Gleichzeitig wußte Valjean, daß er keine Zeit mehr hatte; sein Atem rasselte bei jedem Zug, jede Bewegung kostete ihn unendlich viel Kraft.

Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, als würde die Luft zittern und flirren. War das jetzt das Ende? Geschah so etwas, wenn man starb?

Auf einmal hörte das Flirren auf, und dort, wo es gewesen war, stand nun eine hohe, dunkelgekleidete Gestalt mit breiten Schultern und ziemlich albernen Flügeln darauf. „Sie?" brachte Valjean hervor, ohne zu wissen, daß er es nicht laut aussprach.

Javert hörte ihn trotzdem. „Ich habe die Order erhalten, Sie abzuholen", sagte er.

„Ausgerechnet Sie?"

„Glauben Sie mir, meine Idee war das mit Sicherheit nicht", murmelte Javert und streckte seine Hand aus. „Kommen Sie."

Valjean starrte die ausgestreckte Hand an. Es war unmöglich, nicht an jenen Tag zu denken, damals in Montreuil-sur-mer, an dem er selbst Javert die Hand entgegengestreckt hatte, welcher sie nicht hatte nehmen wollen. „Nun stehen Sie also doch da, nach all den Jahren und nehmen mich mit…"

„Um Sie dorthin zu bringen, wohin Sie gehören." Javerts Lächeln war nur eine Sekunde kurz, dafür jedoch ausgesprochen grimmig.

Valjean nickte und ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand. Er spürte, wie er seinen Körper verließ, wie das Alter augenblicklich von ihm abfiel. Hinter sich hörte er Cosette laut aufschluchzen, und Marius tröstende Worte flüstern, doch es gab kein Zurück mehr.

Valjean fühlte sich empor gehoben, als würde er aufsteigen, höher und höher, bis er auf einmal auf festem Grund stand. Vor sich befand sich ein riesiges, goldenes Tor. „Ist das… der Himmel?" fragte er fast unhörbar.

„Ja", antwortete Javert, ohne dem Tor einen einzigen Blick zu gönnen. „Hier trennen sich unsere Wege. Leben Sie wohl, Valjean."

„Sie begleiten mich nicht hinein?"

„Dort ist nicht mein Platz." Javert warf Valjean noch einen kurzen Blick zu und verschwand einfach durch den Fußboden nach unten.

Valjean starrte ihm fassungslos nach und war auf einmal sehr alleine. Er hatte gewußt, daß die Stunde seines Todes gekommen war, bevor er Javert gesehen hatte, und fand es tröstlich, daß er den Weg vom Leben in den Himmel nicht hatte allein antreten müssen. Doch jetzt fühlte er sich irgendwie verlassen.

Vorsichtig machte er zwei Schritte auf das Tor zu. Ob es sich für ihn öffnen würde? Es gab so vieles, was auf seinem Gewissen lastete, und seine Aufnahme in den Himmel verhindern konnte, ja, eigentlich müßte.

Hinter ihm räusperte sich jemand.

Erschreckt fuhr Valjean herum und sah eine junge Frau in schwarz-roter Kleidung, die ihn anlächelte.

„Verzeihung, aber hätten Sie vielleicht ein paar Minuten für mich Zeit, bevor Sie dort hindurchgehen, M. Valjean?" fragte sie. „Aus verschiedenen Gründen kann ich Ihnen nicht dort hinein folgen, daher würde ich gerne hier draußen etwas mit Ihnen besprechen."

„Worum geht es?" fragte Valjean höflich. „Brauchen Sie vielleicht Hilfe?"

Die Frau verdrehte höchst angewidert die Augen. „Das hat das letzte Mal jemand vor vierhundert Jahren zu mir gesagt. Und der nahm kein schönes Ende."

„Was kann ich dann für Sie tun?" Valjean fühlte sich verwirrt; zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben – oder Nicht-mehr-Leben – hatte er eine Frau getroffen, die tatsächlich nicht den Eindruck erweckte, gerettet werden zu müssen.

„Ich möchte mich zunächst einmal vorstellen." Die Frau lächelte. „Ich bin die Advokatin des Teufels."

Valjean machte einen Schritt zurück und bekreuzigte sich gleichzeitig.

„Oh, bitte", sagte die Advokatin, „könnten Sie das lassen?"

„Was wollen Sie von mir?" Valjean biß sich auf die Lippen. „Wollen Sie mir sagen, daß ich nicht durch dieses Tor gehen, sondern mit Ihnen zur Höllen fahren soll?"

„Mit Sicherheit nicht." Das Gesicht der Advokatin verzog sich, als habe sie auf etwas Saures gebissen. „Allein die Vorstellung, daß Sie versuchen würden, jeden Hölleninsassen mit ein paar Kerzenleuchtern auszustatten, läßt mir Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Himmel und Hölle sind sich noch nie so einig gewesen, daß Sie ohne jede Verzögerung in den Himmel auffahren. Der Grund, warum ich hier bin, ist etwas delikater Natur. Ich nehme an, Sie haben mitbekommen, wer Sie hierher begleitet hat."

„Javert," bestätigte Valjean.

„Er ist ein Problem."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß Javert ein Problem ist. Es sei denn natürlich, man wäre vor ihm auf der Flucht."

Die Advokatin mußte leise auflachen. Valjean war der erste Heilige, dem sie etwas abgewinnen konnte. „Er ist tatsächlich ein Problem. Der Himmel will ihn nicht wegen seiner Angewohnheit, von Brücken zu springen, und wir wollen ihn nicht, weil schon die Idee, daß er die Teufel überzeugen könnte, sich an Gesetze zu halten, einen unangenehmen, juckenden Ausschlag auf dem linken Horn meines Chefs verursacht. Also ist er erst einmal ein Todesengel. Bis zu einer endgültigen Entscheidung hat er Bewährung."

„Javert hat Bewährung?" Beinahe hätte Valjean einen Lachanfall bekommen, der einem Heiligen schlecht angestanden hätte. „Das dürfte ihm nicht gefallen."

„Er haßt es", erwiderte die Advokatin trocken. „Ganz offen gesprochen brauche ich vielleicht doch Ihre Hilfe. Javert kann unmöglich in die Hölle. Ich brauche jemanden, der an seiner Seite ist und ihm hilft, etwas Gutes zu tun, was den Ausschlag für den Himmel geben könnte. Er hat aber niemanden. Und daher bitte ich Sie, M. Valjean, Ihren Eintritt durch dieses Tor noch etwas aufzuschieben und Javerts Bewährungshelfer zu werden."

Valjean starrte sie an. „Das wird er nie akzeptieren", sagte er und war nicht bereit, sich einzugestehen, wie faszinierend er diesen Gedanken doch fand. „Hilfe anzunehmen, ist mit Sicherheit nicht Javerts starke Seite. Und schon gar nicht von mir."

„Es gibt keinen Grund, es ihm zu erzählen. Wir können den Eindruck erwecken, daß auch Sie auf Bewährung sind."

„Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, daß er das zu gerne glauben wird." Valjean hatte sich noch immer nicht ganz von dem Ansinnen der Advokatin erholt. „Aber wieso ich?"

Die Advokatin machte eine leicht ungeduldige Handbewegung. „Weil Sie ein guter Mensch sind", würgte sie heraus. „Weil Sie sich um Menschen kümmern, die Sie kaum kennen. Wieso dann also nicht um jemanden, der Sie Ihr halbes Leben lang verfolgt hat? Verzeihen Sie die billige Doppeldeutigkeit."

Ganz langsam kehrte Valjeans Fähigkeit, logisch zu denken, zurück. „Das Böse versucht, Gutes zu tun. Tue ich etwas Böses, wenn ich dem Bösen helfe, Gutes zu tun?"

„In Ihnen steckt ja ein Philosoph", meinte die Advokatin sarkastisch. „Aber Sie irren sich. Wir wollen nichts Gutes tun. Die Hölle handelt vollkommen eigennützig, wenn sie versucht, sich Javert vom Hals zu halten."

Valjean warf einen Blick zum Himmelstor hinüber. Er wußte, daß er dieses jetzt nicht durchschreiten konnte. Natürlich würde er dieser Frau helfen, Javerts Seele zu retten. Es war unvorstellbar, Javert der Hölle zu überlassen, wo ein so gesetzestreuer, ehrlicher Mann nichts zu suchen hatte. „Sie haben mich überzeugt", sagte Valjean schließlich. „Der Himmel muß noch etwas warten."


	5. Chapter 5

5. Kapitel

„Javert, Sie sind es wirklich." Valjean betrat strahlend das graue Zimmer. „Ich habe mich noch nie so gefreut, Sie zu sehen."

Javert fuhr von seinem Sessel hoch, bemühte sich, seine Fassung wieder zu gewinnen, und verlor. „Sie haben sich überhaupt noch nie gefreut, mich zu sehen", erwiderte er lahm. Er war darauf vorbereitet gewesen, Valjean am Himmelstor zum letzten Mal gesehen zu haben, und jetzt stand er wieder vor ihm.

„Stimmt." Valjean lächelte. „Aber ich hätte mich rückblickend gefreut, wenn ich Sie nach dem 6. Juni noch gesehen hätte."

„Was tun Sie hier? Ich meine, Sie haben gerade wieder bewiesen, ein Heiliger zu sein mit dem, was Sie gesagt haben."

„Sie sollten der Letzte sein, der sich wundert, daß ich hier bin." Valjean fühlte sich schuldig, daß er Javert praktisch anlog. Um sein Schuldbewußtsein zu überspielen, blickte er sich in dem grauen Raum um. „Ich stehe nicht gerade in dem Ruf, einen Hang zu Luxus zu haben, aber ein bißchen trist ist es schon. Wir müssen uns doch die Zeit ein wenig vertreiben können."

„Wir?" Javert kam schwer darüber hinweg, daß Valjean offenbar ebenfalls zwischen Himmel und Hölle festhing. „Heißt das, Sie bleiben hier?"

„Wohin sollte ich sonst gehen?" Valjean betrachtete die Stirnseite des Zimmers. „Eine gut gefüllte Bücherwand dort wäre schön." Er hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da stand bereits eine riesige, wohlgefüllte Bücherwand an der Seite. Dies schien Valjean nicht besonders zu überraschen, denn er sprach unbeeindruckt weiter. „Und da drüben wären ein paar Kletterrosen nach meinem Geschmack." Prompt erschienen an der gegenüber liegenden Wand ein Holzgitter und sich ein paar daran empor rankende rote Rosen.

„Wie machen Sie das?" brachte Javert hervor, als es ihm gelungen war, den Mund, den er vor Staunen geöffnet hatte, wieder zu schließen.

„Ich wünsche es mir einfach", antwortete Valjean. „Das können wir doch. Oder wollen Sie mir erzählen, daß Sie es in den letzten Monaten nicht getan haben?"

„N-nein." Wenn es so einfach war, wieso hatte Javert dann monatelang auf graue Wände, Böden, Decken und Möbel gestarrt?

„Na, los, dann versuchen Sie es doch. Wünschen Sie sich etwas, Javert."

„Was soll ich mir denn wünschen?"

„Egal. Irgendwas, das Sie gerne hätten."

„Wenn wir jetzt zu zweit sind…", begann Javert zögernd. „Ich hätte gerne ein Schachspiel."

Aus dem Boden schob sich ein prächtiger Schachtisch empor, auf dem die weißen Figuren Heiligen und Engeln und die schwarzen berühmten Verbrechern und Teufeln nachgebildet waren.

„Sehr geschmackvoll", kommentierte Valjean die Figuren, nachdem er sie in Augenschein genommen hatte.

„In der Tat." Javert schnaubte. „Was ist Ihre Aufgabe? Hat man Sie auch zum Todesengel gemacht?"

Valjean zögerte eine Sekunde zu lange, um nicht Javerts Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, mit seiner Antwort.

„Moment, Sie sind gar nicht hier, weil Sie auf Bewährung sind", stieß Javert hervor. „Sie sind… meinetwegen hier."

Valjean stieß einen langgezogenen Seufzer aus. Wer war er, daß er meinte, einen so erfahrenen Polizisten wie Javert täuschen zu können? „Ja, das ist richtig." Er ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Ich hätte es mir denken können, es gab auf meinen Listen niemals Zweifelsfälle", sagte Javert mehr zu sich selbst. „Warum haben Sie das getan?"

„Fragen Sie mich das wirklich? Denken Sie, ich könnte mit ansehen, wie Sie möglicherweise zur Hölle fahren?"

„Wer hat Ihnen gesagt, daß das passieren könnte?"

„Diese Advokatin des Teufels."

Javert begann zu lachen, doch es war kein fröhliches oder humorvolles Lachen, sondern voller bitterer Ironie. „Das ist doch wirklich großartig, Jean Valjean im Bunde mit der Hölle! Damit beweisen Sie mir nicht nur, daß ich all die Jahre richtig lag mit der Einschätzung, daß Sie sich nicht geändert haben, Sie… Sie verspielen auch noch Ihr eigenes Seelenheil."

„Das ist es mir wert", erwiderte Valjean ganz ruhig und gefaßt.

„Sicher, natürlich, ansonsten quälte Sie ja weiter dieses irrationale Gefühl der Schuld, mir nicht nachgegangen zu sein." Javert sah Valjeans verblüfften Blick. „Ich habe Sie gehört, als Sie auf der Brücke waren. Ich stand direkt neben Ihnen."

„Nicht einmal in Ruhe Selbstgespräche kann man führen", beschwerte sich Valjean leise. „Mir hätte klar sein müssen, daß Sie, nur weil Sie tot sind, nicht aufhören würden, mich zu verfolgen."

„Nein, das konnte ich nicht", gab Javert zu. „Und deswegen kann ich jetzt nicht zulassen, daß Sie meinetwegen Ihren Platz unter den Heiligen verlieren."

„Ich habe die Entscheidung bereits getroffen, so wie ich in Montreuil entschieden habe, nach Arras zu reisen, oder auf der Barrikade, Sie nicht diesen revoltierenden Kindern zu überlassen. Und wie damals bin ich bereit, die Folgen zu tragen." Valjean stand jetzt sehr aufrecht.

„Ich kann das nicht annehmen, nachdem Sie mich auf der Barrikade haben gehen lassen." Im Gegensatz zu Valjean schien Javert in sich zusammengesunken zu sein.

„Hören Sie damit auf, Javert." Valjeans Stimme klang bittend. „Wenn wir jetzt anfangen, wer von uns wann etwas für den anderen getan oder ihm etwas zugefügt hat, wird die Ewigkeit nicht reichen dafür. Seien wir realistisch. Sie kommen hier nicht weg im Moment, ich jetzt auch nicht, also machen wir das Beste daraus und sehen, daß wir miteinander auskommen."

Javert nickte langsam. Er wußte, daß Valjean recht hatte, auch wenn er den Gedanken, daß Valjean tatsächlich für ihn den Himmel aufgegeben hatte, nicht ertragen konnte.

XXX

„Sie erinnern sich vielleicht an Grantaire?" Javerts klang immer noch gereizt, als er Valjean ins Nachbarzimmer führte. „Er gehörte zu den Herrschaften, die mich gerne exekutiert hätten."

„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, wenn wir gewußt hätten, daß Sie sowieso ein paar Stunden später von einer Brücke springen wollten", erwiderte Grantaire sarkastisch und erkannte erst jetzt Valjean. „Was tun Sie denn hier? Sie sollten da oben auf einer Wolke sitzen und zu Harfenklang ‚Hallelujah' singen."

„Ich, äh, habe meine Pläne geändert", entgegnete Valjean etwas unsicher.

„Ich halte das ja für einen Fehler." Grantaires Stimme nahm einen Plauderton an, während er gleichzeitig so tat, als würde er Javert komplett ignorieren. „Hier gibt es so einen toten Polizisten, der ist absolut unausstehlich. Aber vielleicht haben Sie ja einen guten Einfluß auf ihn."

Javert sah aus, als habe er den dringenden Wunsch, Grantaire durch die Tür am Ende des Raumes zu werfen – ohne Flügel.

Grantaire fuhr fort, ihn weiterhin zu ignorieren. „Wir müssen für Sie ein paar Flügel aussuchen, wenn Sie hierbleiben. Größe 5, denke ich." Grantaire nahm ein paar weiße Flügel von einem der Bügel. Die Flügel ließen ein fröhliches „Tschirp" hören und flogen einige Runden um Valjeans Kopf herum.

„Wieso sind seine weiß?" wollte Javert wissen, während Valjean fasziniert den Flügeln zusah.

„Er ist kein Todesengel", erklärte Grantaire gelangweilt. „Nur Todesengel haben schwarze Flügel."

Dies schienen die schwarzen Flügel, die Javert nach seiner Rückkehr nicht abgelegt hatte, als Stichwort zu betrachten, denn sie lösten sich von seinem Rücken und flatterten aufgeregt auf die weißen Flügel zu. Beide Flügel tschirpten um die Wette, als handelte es sich bei ihnen um alte Freunde, die sich nach langer Zeit wiedersehen. Gemeinsam begannen sie, Flugbahnen durch den Raum zu ziehen, einander zu umschwirren und sich gelegentlich mit einer Flügelspitze zu berühren.

„Wie zwei verliebte Vögelchen", bemerkte Grantaire voller Faszination, ohne seine Augen von den Flügeln zu wenden.

So entging ihm, daß Javert und Valjean für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen Blick tauschten, und beide erröteten; Javert vor Ärger, Valjean vor Verlegenheit.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Kapitel

Javert, Valjean und ihre Flügel befanden sich auf der Erde. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie mich unbedingt begleiten wollten", beschwerte sich Javert. „Sie sind kein Todesengel, Sie müssen nicht hier sein."

„Ich möchte aber gerne hier sein", entgegnete Valjean sanft. „Ich möchte sehen, was Sie tun."

„Das haben Sie gesehen, als Sie starben. Es ist nicht nötig, mir über die Schulter zu sehen."

Während dieses Wortwechsels gingen sie durch den Jardin de Luxembourg. Direkt vor ihnen spielte ein kleiner, vielleicht sechsjähriger Junge mit einem Ball. Plötzlich hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne und starrte in Valjeans Richtung. Dann lief er auf ihn zu, stellte sich direkt vor ihn hin und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Bist du ein Engel?" fragte er.

„Ja, das bin ich", antwortete Valjean mit einem Lächeln.

„Wieso kann er Sie sehen?" Javert wirkte sehr irritiert. „Mich kann er nicht sehen."

„Wie Sie schon mehrfach betonten, bin ich kein Todesengel. Und normale Engel können von Kindern und Tieren gesehen werden." Valjean wandte sich wieder an den Jungen. „Kann ich etwas für dich tun?"

„Meine Großmutter ist vorgestern gestorben", antwortete der Junge traurig. „Ist sie jetzt im Himmel?"

Valjean warf einen fragenden Blick zur Seite.

Javert schien mit sich zu ringen. Normalerweise wollte er nicht in fremde Angelegenheiten verwickelt werden. Vor allem nicht, wenn es seine Pflichten betraf. Trotzdem gab er eine Antwort; bei Valjeans bittendem Blick war es schwer, dies nicht zu tun. „Ich habe die Frau vorgestern zum Himmelstor gebracht."

„Deine Großmutter ist jetzt im Himmel", bestätigte Valjean dem Kind, welches schüchtern zu lächeln begann, und sich dann wieder seinem Ball widmete.

„Sie können es nicht lassen, oder?" fragte Javert nach einer Weile, während sie weitergingen.

„Was kann ich nicht lassen?" fragte Valjean zurück.

„Sich in Sachen einzumischen, die Sie eigentlich nichts angehen, ohne Rücksicht auf die folgen."

„Alte Gewohnheiten sterben langsam, besondern wenn man selbst tot ist."

Javert gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich. Die Tatsache, daß er Valjeans Anwesenheit akzeptieren mußte, hieß noch lange nicht, daß es ihm recht war. Plötzlich entdeckte er etwa hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt, eine nur zu bekannte Gestalt bei einer ebenso bekannten Beschäftigung. Thenardier kassierte bei einem Bettler einen Anteil von dessen Einnahmen dafür, daß er den armen Kerl ansonsten in Ruhe ließ.

„Ich hasse diesen Mann", murmelte Valjean, der Thenardier ebenfalls gesehen hatte.

„Daß ich jemals von Ihnen hören würde, daß Sie jemanden hassen…", gab Javert zurück. „Ich würde diesen Kerl zu gerne wieder einmal verhaften.

„Wie war das mit alten Gewohnheiten?" Valjean mußte unwillkürlich lächeln, wurde dann jedoch sofort wieder ernst. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas unternehmen, damit dieser Mann gestoppt wird."

„Wir wissen beide, daß wir das nicht können", meinte Javert, auch wenn er bei sich Valjean aus vollem Herzen zustimmte. „Aber ich fürchte, mehr als ihm ein paar üble Träume zu schicken, ist da nicht möglich."

„Träume?"

„Ja, wie das letzte Mal…" Am liebsten hätte Javert sich auf die Zunge gebissen, als er Valjeans zunächst überraschten und dann, als dieser offenbar eine Erkenntnis hatte, nachdenklichen Blick sah.

„Ausgerechnet Sie werfen mir vor, auf meinem Gang durchs Himmelstor verzichtet zu haben?" fragte Valjean leise. Das plötzliche Wissen um das, was Javert getan hatte, ließ fast seine Stimme versagen.

Das Wort, was Javert erwiderte, hätte mit viel Phantasie ein „Ja" sein können, hätte er sich nicht beinahe daran verschluckt.

Valjean entgegnete nichts. Er dachte angestrengt nach, während sie ihren täglichen Pflichten nachgingen, und er tat dies immer noch, als sie zurück in ihr Quartier kehrten. Javert ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und ignorierte Valjean. Diesem war das ganz recht, denn betont unbeteiligt verließ er das nicht mehr ganz so graue Zimmer und machte sich mit seinen Flügeln, die eigentlich lieber bei Javerts Flügels geblieben wären, auf den Weg in die Tiefe. Er verharrte nicht auf der Erde, sondern schwebte weiter nach unten, bis er vor einem blutroten Tor mit gefährlichen Zacken und Spitzen stand.

Unschlüssig stand Valjean jetzt vor dem Tor und überlegte, wie sein nächster Schritt wohl aussehen sollte. Konnte er einfach durch das Tor zur Hölle treten, um nach der Advokatin zu suchen?

Während er noch nachdachte, erschien hinter dem Tor ein riesiger Hund mit drei Köpfen. Die beiden äußeren Köpfe starrten Valjean grimmig an, während der mittlere die Augen geschlossen hatte und laut und vernehmlich schnarchte. „Was willst du?" verlangte der linke Kopf zu wissen. „Engel haben hier keinen Zutritt, wenn sie nicht gefallen sind."

„Ich, äh, möchte mit der Advokatin des Teufels sprechen", antwortete Valjean und versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, daß ihn dieses merkwürdige Tier ausgesprochen nervös machte. „Könnten Sie ihr vielleicht ausrichten, daß ich hier bin, M., äh…?"

„Zerberus", sagte der rechte Kopf. „Hast du gehört, er will die Advokatin sprechen…"

„Das wollen ja so viele." Der linke Kopf grinste bösartig.

Der mittlere Kopf stieß ein besonders lautes Schnarchen aus.

„Dreh dich auf die andere Seite, du störst", beklagte sich der rechte Kopf. „Oh, ich wünschte, er würde nur ein einziges Mal Ruhe geben."

„Wachs", bemerkte Valjean.

„Was?" fragte der rechte Kopf verständnislos.

„Haben Sie es mal mit Wachs in den Ohren versucht, M. Zerberus? Wissen Sie, ich habe ein wenig Erfahrung mit Kerzenleuchtern, und was sie so produzieren."

„Das könnte tatsächlich funktionieren", überlegte der linke Kopf laut, und der rechte meinte zeitgleich: „Wenn das wirklich funktioniert, dann ist es das wert, daß wir der Advokatin Bescheid geben." Der Zerberus wandte dem Tor den Rücken zu, trottete zu einer Art Trichter und bellte ein paar unverständliche Worte hinein.

„Macht doch nicht so einen infernalischen Lärm", maulte der mittlere Kopf, gähnte vernehmlich und begann, aufs Neue zu schnarchen.

Es dauerte zehn Minuten, bis die Advokatin erschien, diesmal nicht in dem gewohnten Kostüm, sondern in einer roten Abendrobe. „M. Valjean, was führt Sie denn hierher?" fragte sie erstaunt, während sie durch den Spalt, den das Tor sich geöffnet hatte, hindurch schlüpfte.

„Ich muß mit Ihnen über Javert reden", begannen die Worte aus Valjean geradezu herauszuströmen. „Wir müssen etwas tun, damit er nicht doch noch dort landet, wo Sie gerade herkommen."

„Darüber waren wir uns bereits einig", erinnerte die Advokatin trocken.

„Ja, aber ich habe gerade etwas erfahren, was helfen könnte, was einfach helfen muß. Er hat einem Verbrecher Träume geschickt, die diesen auf die Idee gebracht haben, meinen Schwiegersohn zu erpressen, was dazu führte, daß dieser die Wahrheit über mich erfuhr, und meine Tochter bei mir sein konnte, als ich starb."

„Aha", die Advokatin war eine Frau von rascher Auffassungsgabe, aber manchmal ging auch ihr etwas zu schnell.

„Er hätte das nicht tun müssen."

„Nein, das hätte er nicht." Die Advokatin begann zu verstehen. In ihrem Kopf begann es zu arbeiten.

„Das können wir doch für seine Verhandlung benutzen, oder?" Valjean klang überaus begierig und hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich denke, es wird gar keine Verhandlung geben." Die Advokatin lächelte, auch wenn die Teilnahme an der Orgie, für die sie sich umgezogen hatte, in weite Ferne rückte. „Wir werden dem Himmel ein Angebot machen, was er nicht ablehnen kann."

XXX

„Warum sind wir schon wieder hier?" fragte der Erzengel Michael und legte sein Flammenschwert auf den Tisch, an dem er vor fast einem Jahr bereits mit der Advokatin verhandelt hatte.

Die Advokatin brachte ihre Unterlagen in Sicherheit, damit sie nicht in Brand gerieten. „Ich möchte Euch ein Geschäft vorschlagen", sagte sie.

„Der Himmel macht keine Geschäfte mit der Hölle", erwiderte der Erzengel empört.

„Vertraut mit, dieses werdet Ihr machen." Die Advokatin strich sich die Haare zurück. „Ich will, daß Ihr Javert aufnehmt."

„Meine Liebe, das weiß ich seit einem Jahr. Wir haben aber nicht vor, das zu tun. Ich weiß auch nicht, wobei da das Geschäft sein soll."

„Javert hat dafür gesorgt, daß Valjean in den Armen seiner Tochter sterben konnte. Das ist nicht nur eine sentimentale, sondern auch unerträglich noble Geste", erklärte die Advokatin.

„Und das soll mich überzeugen? Er ist immer noch ein Selbstmörder. Ich sehe immer noch nicht, wo hier das Geschäft sein soll."

„Ihr würdet Valjean dazu bekommen…"

„Den haben wir doch schon", unterbrach der Erzengel.

„Wir sparen uns eine für alle Seiten aufwendige Verhandlung über Javert, müssen nicht auflisten, was er im vergangenen Jahr an Gutem getan hat, und wir nehmen Euch eine große Last ab", fuhr die Advokatin fort, als sei sie nie unterbrochen worden. „Ihr habt einen jungen Mann aufgenommen, am Tag, bevor Javert starb, blond, schön, so ein richtiger Anführer. Ihr wolltet ihn haben, auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, warum eigentlich. Jetzt, so erzählt man sich, wird er ein wenig… lästig. Er ruft die Cherubine zur Revolution gegen die sie unterdrückenden Engel auf und soll sogar versucht haben, aus Wolken eine Barrikade zu bauen."

„Woher wißt Ihr davon?" Michael fühlte sich äußerst unbehaglich.

„Wir haben so unsere Quellen… Der Vorschlag ist folgender: Ihr nehmt Valjean und Javert, wir nehmen Euch Enjolras ab."

„Und Ihr glaubt, er macht Euch keinen Ärger?"

„Widerspenstige Revolutionäre sind nicht gerade selten bei uns, wir wissen mit ihnen zu verfahren."

Der Erzengel überlegte. Die Vorstellung, wie die Hölle sich mit Enjolras herumschlagen würde, hatte etwas für sich. Dafür konnte man vielleicht schon über den Selbstmord eines verzweifelten Mannes hinwegsehen. „Wenn es Euch gelingt, daß Enjolras freiwillig mit Euch kommt, haben wir eine Vereinbarung."

Die Advokatin lächelte. „Das wird das geringste Problem von allen werden."


	7. Chapter 7

7. Kapitel

Javert stand in Grantaires Büro, überflog die Liste für den Tag und versuchte zu ignorieren, wie seine Flügel und Valjeans Flügel durch den Raum flatterten. Offenbar waren die beiden dabei, eine neue Flügelfamilie zu gründen. Ob Flügel Eier legten? Javert versuchte, den Gedanken durch Schütteln des Kopfes zu vertreiben.

Valjean versuchte ebenso wiederholt wie erfolglos, Grantaire davon zu überzeugen, daß der Alkohol ihn eines Tages in ernste Schwierigkeiten bringen würde.

Auf einmal gab es einen leisen Knall, und einer Schwefelwolke entstieg die Advokatin. „Bonjour, Messieurs", sagte sie. „Grantaire, ich habe drei Nachrichten für Sie, und ich bin mir sicher, daß Ihnen nicht alle davon gefallen werden."

„Nichts, das Sie sagen, könnte mir mißfallen." Grantaire bemühte sich, galant zu sein. Er hatte gerade ausgesprochen, da griff er zu dem Glas mit Absinth auf seinem Schreibtisch und wollte einen Schluck nehmen.

Das Glas verschwand aus seiner Hand.

„Bravo!" kommentierte Valjean.

„Erstens, wir werden Sie trockenlegen", erklärte die Advokatin. „Vorerst keinen Alkohol mehr."

„Ich finde Sie nicht mehr so nett wie bisher", beklagte Grantaire sich.

„Zweitens, wir haben eine neue Aufgabe für Sie. Als Weinkoster in gehobener Position in den höllischen Weinbergen."

„Da befürchte ich, daß es eher die Hölle sein wird, die trockengelegt wird", bemerkte Javert sarkastisch.

„Jetzt finde ich Sie wieder nett", erklärte Grantaire.

Die Advokatin ließ sich nicht beirren. „Drittens werden Sie nicht allein zur Hölle fahren."

„Nicht mit ihm", stöhnte Javert auf, und Valjean sagte gleichzeitig empört und entsetzt: „Ich hätte wissen müssen, daß man der Hölle nicht trauen darf."

Die Advokatin warf beiden Männern einen irritierten Blick zu. „Wie kommen Sie darauf, daß ich von Javert rede?"

Es gab einen erneuten Knall, diesmal allerdings ohne Schwefelwolke. Innerhalb der Wolke stand ein junger, blonder Engel, der merkwürdigerweise über seinem Engelshemd eine rote Weste trug und offenbar gerade dabei war, eine Rede zu halten. „Und darum, meine Freunde, gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit als die Revolution des Volkes gegen die Unterdrücker! Die Cherubine müssen sich erheben, um…" Der blonde Engel stellte das Sprechen unvermittelt ein, als er feststellte, nicht mehr vor einer Gruppe gelangweilter Cherubine zu reden. Er blickte sich um und erkannte zunächst Javert und Valjean. „Sie und… Sie!" stieß er hervor. „Wo bin ich hier?" Er wandte sich um und erkannte Grantaire. „Du bist hier?"

„Enjolras!" brachte Grantaire mühsam hervor, und sein Gesicht begann zu glühen - ausnahmsweise nicht vom Alkohol. Die beiden jüngeren Männer fielen sich in die Arme und ähnelten dabei sehr dem Anblick, den sie bei ihrem Tod geboten hatten.

Javert verdrehte die Augen, während die Advokatin Valjean fröhlich zuzwinkerte, welcher sich in einer Geste der Anerkennung leicht verneigte.

„Wo bin ich hier?" wiederholte Enjolras, als er sich aus der Umarmung gelöst hatte.

„Zwischen Himmel und Hölle", sagte die Advokatin und ließ ihre Stimme pathetisch beben. „Sie sind hier, weil wir Ihre Hilfe benötigen. Die Unterteufel werden brutal unterdrückt. Sie müssen menschen- und teufelverachtende Zwangsarbeit beim Kohleschaufeln leisten. Nur Sie können ihnen helfen, die Bürde der Unterdrückung abzuwerfen und sie in dem Kampf gegen die Tyrannen führen."

Enjolras warf sich in Positur. „Ja, laßt uns das Morgengrauen eines neuen Lebens herbeiführen. Freiheit für die Unterteufel!" Er drehte sich zu Grantaire um. „Bist du bereit, mir zu folgen? Wie damals auf der Barrikade?"

Grantaire war versucht, daran zu erinnern, daß er während der Barrikade die meiste Zeit betrunken seinen Rausch ausgeschlafen hatte, doch dann sagte er nur: „Ich soll sowieso in die Hölle, und dies zusammen mit dir tun zu können, das ist wundervoll."

Enjolras streckte die Hand aus, die Grantaire ergriff. „Zusammen werden wir die Hölle zu einem besseren Platz machen." Die beiden Männer blickten sich tief in die Augen.

Die Advokatin schnipste einmal mit den Fingern, und beide verschwanden in einer Wolke von Schwefel. „Ich frage mich wirklich, was er an ihm findet", murmelte sie mit ihrer normalen Stimme.

„Also ich finde Grantaire, abgesehen von seiner Trinkerei, gar nicht so übel", warf Valjean ein.

„Ich sprach ja auch nicht von Grantaire, sondern von dem anderen Kerl", erwiderte die Advokatin. Sie drehte sich zu den beiden übrig gebliebenen Männern um „M. l'Inspecteur, ich muß Ihnen mitteilen, daß es keine Verhandlung geben wird, ob Sie zu Himmel oder Hölle gehören. Es ist mir gelungen, eine Einigung mit dem Himmel herbeizuführen."

„Sie haben um meine Seele geschachert?"

„Seien Sie doch nicht immer so negativ", sagte die Advokatin und fand, daß dieser Satz aus ihrem Mund etwas merkwürdig klang. „Mit ein bißchen Hilfe", sie sah kurz zu Valjean hinüber, „ist es mir gelungen, den Himmel zu überzeugen, daß es für alle Beteiligten von Vorteil ist, wenn Sie und Valjean dauerhaft zusammen arbeiten können."

Javert war sprachlos. Das erste Gefühl, was in ihm aufstieg, war nicht Abscheu, sondern Freude, auch wenn diese sich schnell mit Zweifel paarte. Valjean und er zusammen? Wie sollte das gehen? fragte eine Stimme in ihm, und eine andere Stimme antwortete prompt: Wie bisher natürlich.

„Ich habe mit Erzengel Michael und ein paar Aposteln über Ihre Einsatzmöglichkeiten gesprochen", fuhr die Advokatin fort. „Wir sind uns einig geworden, daß Sie beide für die Stelle eines Schutzengels prädestiniert sind."

„_Eines_ Schutzengels?" Die Formulierung irritierte Valjean.

„Ja, _eines_ Schutzengels. Jeder für sich allein würde vermutlich keine befriedigenden Ergebnisse liefern. M. l'Inspecteur würde nur Menschen schützen, die niemals einen Fehltritt begangen haben, und M. Valjean würde sich an jedem Fall ewig aufhalten, bei all dem Elend, was es gibt. Zusammen aber sind Sie perfekt für diese Tätigkeit."

„Schutzengel…", murmelte Javert; der Klang gefiel ihm deutlich besser als „Todesengel". Es schien auch nicht so

weit von der Tätigkeit eines Polizisten entfernt zu sein.

„Das klingt ja… himmlisch", sagte Valjean. „Sie sind unser guter Engel."

„Uh, bitte, sagen Sie so etwas bloß nicht." Das Gesicht der Advokatin hatte Ähnlichkeit mit dem einer Katze angenommen, die ein Haarknäuel auswürgen wollte. „Ich habe noch etwas für Sie." Mit einem Griff in die Luft zog die Advokatin zwei Stapel Karten aus dem Nichts hervor und warf sie den beiden Männern zu.

Beide fingen sie auf. „Visitenkarten?" fragte Valejan.

„‚Javert & Valjean, Schutzengel S.A.R.L.'", las Javert laut vor. „Was heißt S.A.R.L.?"

„Société à responsabilité limitée", antwortete die Advokatin. „Das muß Sie zur Zeit noch nicht kümmern, weil es erst in ein paar Jahrzehnten erfunden werden wird, aber die kluge Juristin baut vor."

Das graue Zimmer begann, sich zu verändern, das Grau wechselte zu hellen, freundlichen Farben, Fenster bildeten sich, und ganz langsam fuhr der gesamte Raum in die Höhe.

„Ich verabschiede mich", sagte die Advokatin. „Sie sind jetzt auf dem Weg nach oben. Diesen Weg kann ich nicht mit Ihnen gehen."

„Ich werde Sie vermissen", sagte Valjean leise. „Danke für alles, was Sie getan haben, aus welchen Gründen Sie es auch immer getan haben."

Zur grenzenlosen Überraschung der Advokatin trat Javert auf sie zu und ergriff zum ersten Mal in seiner gesamten Existenz die Hand einer Frau, um sich stumm darüber zu beugen.

Diese Geste brachte die Advokatin derart durcheinander, daß sie etwas zuviel Schwefel verwandte, als sie in einer Wolke verschwand. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis sich der Qualm verzogen hatte.

„Nun, Javert, ich hoffe, es bringt Sie nicht zu sehr auf, daß wir auch zukünftig nicht voneinander loskommen werden", sagte Valjean schließlich.

Javert drehte sich um und blickte Valjean an. „Sie haben einen Heiligenschein", entgegnete er fasziniert, denn er stellte fest, daß der Heiligenschein Valjean nur zu gut stand.

„Sie auch", erwiderte Valjean.

„Oh, nein", stieß Javert bestürzt hervor, denn er konnte sich vorstellen, daß dies vollkommen albern aussehen mußte. Er beruhigte ihn nur wenig, daß Valjean nicht zu lachen begonnen hatte. „Sie scheinen den Gedanken zu mögen, daß wir jetzt zusammen die Ewigkeit verbringen werden."

Valjean wurde ein wenig rot. „Ich… bin mein ganzes Leben lang allein gewesen. Niemand hat meinen Weg lang genug geteilt, um zu wissen, wer ich war. Natürlich, Cosette war da, aber sie war ein Kind, dem ich meine Nöte nicht anvertrauen konnte. Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie waren der Mensch, der am längsten Teil meines Lebens war. Und die Vorstellung, daß ich auch die Ewigkeit in Einsamkeit verbringen müßte, hat nichts Angenehmes."

„Sie hätten die Ewigkeit mit Cosettes Mutter verbringen können oder dem Bischof von Digne." Seit Javert tot war, wußte er Dinge, die er vorher nicht einmal erahnt hatte.

„Aber das wäre nicht das selbe gewesen. Sie haben nur Teile von mir gekannt. Doch Sie, Javert, Sie haben das Schlimmste von mir gesehen und gekannt, und ein paar der Dinge, die vielleicht etwas Gutes gewesen sind. Niemand kennt mich so wie Sie. Und deswegen bin ich froh, daß wir die Ewigkeit zusammen verbringen können."

Javert warf Valjean einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Er war unsicher, wie er mit dem Gehörten umgehen sollte, und sagte er das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam, auch wenn er sich hinterher lieber fast die Zunge abgebissen hätte. „Sie wollen mir doch nicht etwa Avancen, Valjean?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Valjean entwaffnend ehrlich. „Aber ich denke, wir können es herausfinden. Wir haben schließlich eine Ewigkeit Zeit dafür."

Ende


End file.
